Import:Dan Harrington
Dan Harrington (born December 6, 1945 in Cambridge, Massachusetts) is a professional poker player. Harrington chose his own nickname "Action Dan" even though he is known for being a tight conservative player. Cardplayer article on Harrington He is a distant cousin to both professional golfer Pádraig Harrington and NFL quarterback Joey Harrington. Currently residing in Santa Monica, California, Harrington is a former champion backgammon player, U.S. chess master (he won the 1971 Massachusetts State Chess Championship), and bankruptcy lawyer. During his time at Suffolk University, he was part of an MIT team that gained an advantage over casinos at roulette. Shortly after the MIT team disbanded he was part of a different one which specialized in blackjack. He also played poker against Bill Gates while Gates was at Harvard. Some of his earlier poker experience came from the Mayfair Club in the mid-1980s where he played with Howard Lederer, Steve Zolotow, and Erik Seidel. In addition to being a successful professional poker player, Harrington also works in real estate and the stock market. Poker career Sporting his iconic green Boston Red Sox cap, Dan Harrington is known as a crafty, tight-aggressive player, employing starting hand standards that are stricter than most professionals. When he reached the final table at the 1995 main event, he set the runner-up, Howard Goldfarb, to bluff for all his chips in the final hand. According to Barry Greenstein,Barrygreenstein.com: Dan Harrington His solid play allows him to make it to many final tables at large events. He won the World Series of Poker (WSOP) main event in 1995 for $1,000,000 and made three other main event final tables, placing 6th in 1987 for $43,750, 3rd (out of 839 players) in 2003 for $650,000, and 4th (out of 2,576 players) in 2004 for $1,500,000. The same year as his main event win, he also won a bracelet in the $2,500 No-Limit Hold'em event for $249,000 and the Seven-card stud event at European Poker Open in London. He made his first final table at the World Poker Tour (WPT) in 2005, winning $620,730 for his second place finish to Minh Ly in the Doyle Brunson North American Championship. In 2007, he won the Legends of Poker for a prize of $1,634,865. As of 2008, his live tournament winnings exceed $6,500,000.Hendon Mob tournament results Harrington, Doyle Brunson, Carlos Mortensen, Scotty Nguyen and Joe Hachem are the only five people to have won the World Series of Poker Main Event and a World Poker Tour title. Books He has written (co-authored with Bill Robertie) three popular books on tournament poker and two books on cash no-limit games, all published by Two Plus Two Publishing: * Harrington on Hold'em: Volume I: Strategic Play ISBN 1-880685-33-7 (2004) * Harrington on Hold'em: Volume II: The Endgame ISBN 1-880685-35-3 (2005) * Harrington on Hold'em: Volume III: The Workbook ISBN 1-880685-36-1 (2006) * ''Harrington on Cash Games, Volume I: How to Play No-Limit Hold 'em Cash Games '' ISBN 1-880685-42-6 (2008) * ''Harrington on Cash Games, Volume II: How to Play No-Limit Hold 'em Cash Games '' ISBN 1-880685-43-4 (2008) World Series of Poker bracelets Notes External links *Fast Company article *Poker Babes profile de:Dan Harrington fr:Dan Harrington nl:Dan Harrington no:Dan Harrington ru:Харрингтон, Дэн fi:Dan Harrington sv:Dan Harrington Category:American poker players Category:World Series of Poker bracelet winners Category:World Series of Poker Main Event winners Category:World Poker Tour winners